


Dreams

by blue_assassin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, fluff dream, husbands kissing, runaan in the coin (again), soft runaan!, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Runaan is trapped in the coin and forced to relive the most painful memories of his life. He thinks he's seen it all...until he hasn't
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Runaari - Relationship, Ruthari - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is (somewhat) based on the wonderful video Jonathan Holmes did for Devon Giehl's birthday! Here's a link if you wanna check it out:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4OBDP6OYo8

Runaan didn’t know how long he had been trapped. Days, perhaps? Months? Years even? There was no possible way to be sure. All he knew was that he was alone, trapped ina hell-like state, and forced to relive the shadows of his past time after time. It was never-ending. A constant pain that never ceased. But he was used to pain, he lived in it. He could handle the pain. He always could. But he knew he could only could out for so long. Someday, someday soon, he would find a breaking point. Someday, there would be a memory he couldn’t bear, and when that happened, he would truly be gone.

As Runaan sat in the darkness, another memory came to him, a better one. A memory of soft smiles, gentle touches, and kisses in the firelight. His last night at home with Ethari. Runaan had just come back from an intense training session, as he usually did when he was frustrated. He and Ethari had had one of their rare disagreements regarding Rayla joining him on their mission to Katolis. Upon entering, he saw Ethari at the hearth, staring into the firelight. He approached his husband cautiously, keeping some distance between them just in case.

“Ethari-” he began, but Ethari stopped him.

“She’s too young, Runaan. Too good-hearted. She’s just...not ready yet.” he insisted, still gazing into the firelight, "I know you want her to be, but I can't-I couldn't-I don't want something to wrong. I need you both to come home."

Runaan started to argue, but he just sighed, “Ethari, Rayla and I will be fine. We just need to-” he sighed, letting himself trail off. Then, a soft, compassionate smile found it’s way to his lips. He held out his arms, beckoning Ethari forward, “Come here.” 

Runaan chuckled as Ethari shuffled over and buried his face in his shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. They swayed side to side for a bit, simply being with each other. Runaan hummed a slow tune until he dicided to break the quiet and asked, “Do you remember that poem I used to read to you, hm? The one by the human poet?”

Ethari nodded. 

“Shall I read it to you ?”

Another nod and a small smile.

He took in a breath, tightening his arms around his husband, then began;

"When, in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes,

I all alone beweep my outcast state,

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,

And look upon myself and curse my fate,

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Featured like him, like him with friends possessed,

Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,

With what I most enjoy contented least;

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,

Haply I think on thee, and then my state,

(Like to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven’s gate;

For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change my state with kings.”

Runaan looked down at Ethari fondly, to find him sleeping quietly where he stood. Runaan shook his head before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to their bed before setting him softly on the sheets. He kissed Ethari’s head as he stirred a bit.

“Runaan?” Ethari mumbled sleepily.

Runaan brushed the hair out of his face, “Shh. Sleep, my light. We can speak on it more in the morning.”

But that was all he was allowed to remember. As he lay down next to Ethari, he was brought harshly back to reality. He was not home. He was not safe in his bed with his Ethari. He was stuck in this moon-cursed hellcoin! 

That had not been a pleasant memory, runaan realized. It had seemed so in the moment, but in reality, it was just a taunt. A new kind of torture. One that showed him just a taste of what he’d had, just the smallest inkling of light, then ripped it violently from his grasp. And that, he decided, was worse than any memory he had relived thus far.


End file.
